Burning Flames Of Passion
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Yuji and Shana have a great relationship for a long time. In one night in Yuji's home, they feel its time to consummate and prove their love to one another. YujixShana lemon! No flames please! I hope its good. R&R!


**Burning Flames Of Passion**

_My first fic for 2010 and I have chosen this one after giving some contemplation. I've got first contact with Shakugan no Shana when the second season premiered on Animax in July 1 last year and somehow I find the show interesting. I realized the second season wasn't English dubbed in North America when I began watching the first season online, but Animax English dubbed it with their own cast and that's how I manage to watch it._

_Yeah the title seems kinda cliché when making a Shakugan fic, but the title came from my best friend's suggestion as it fits with the plot when I was planning for this. This is my first take on Shakugan, so I hope it turns out well. There is another Yuji x Shana lemon that has its own style but here I want to make a simple straightforward yet clear lemon. Let's make it clear that Shana isn't really OOC especially her moment with Yuji, but you know tsunderes; I guess that's how they may be._

_Since this is my first take, I don't know how well I can write here but I hope it's just alright._

_So let's begin my first fic of the year! Lemon warning, I have you know. If you don't like it, click the back cursor. Here you go, hope it turns out well and hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

It all seems like another day in their lives for Yuji Sakai and his now girlfriend Shana. They had been dating each other for some time now, as few years pass since they first met and their destinies intertwined. Fighting against their adversaries and working together, despite hardships and rigorous trials, enabled their bonds to grow and strengthen, and with it their feelings for one another as Yuji now recognized. Their love for one another simply deepens everyday.

Since the time when Yuji and Shana became boy/girl friend (though only they, Yuji's parents and Kazumi Yoshida knows fully of this), their friends and classmates begins to wonder about their relationship (as Matake Ogata remarks about him taking a girl who's short and a bit underdeveloped). Kazumi has comes to terms and has accepted Yuji's decision to choose Shana. Meanwhile Hayato Ike can also act as a supporter for Yuji while hoping that Kazumi can get to like him (Kazumi currently ponders about what to do with Hayato).

Since there's no school today, Yuji and Shana went on their date without incident. Dusk is approaching and they return to Yuji's home hand in hand. Shana unconsciously gripped her hand slightly tighter on Yuji, refusing to lose him after all they've been through and understanding each other.

They reach the door with Yuji's mother Chigusa opening it and happily greeted them. His father Kantaro made a temporary return to see the welfare of his family. As they take off their shoes and Yuji making his way to his dad, Shana and Chigusa were left at the door. "How's your date today?" Chigusa kindly asked. "It's just fine though I still got much to learn of it and getting the hang of it." Shana answers. Shana recalls last week or so about a conversation she had with Chigusa.

-----------------

_Flashback:_

Chigusa and Shana made their way towards the kitchen, making sure they're alone. "What's this about Shana dear?" "I've heard this at school and wonder what is it to take a relationship to the next level. What is it exactly?" Shana asked.

"Well you see dear, it's about when two people wanting to do more. It's normal to be like that when in a relationship, I know cuz me and Kantaro were like that."

(A/N Let's just skip the relationship topic since I'm not having one yet and I don't probe into things I don't know of.)

"...you see Kantaro and I were deeply in-love and from that, since we're young and a bit naïve, we made love that one night. As a result, we were able to have Yuji and get married. I know you're supposed to do that after marriage, but I guess you can do it when you're prepared for the challenges ahead."

_End flashback_

_-------------------_

'So they did it huh? This explains why her face is red as she's telling me this.' Shana said in her thoughts as they have dinner. Her feelings for Yuji have grown strong and in a way develop some sort of desire, a sort of feeling that wants to be fulfilled.

Later when night falls and everyone's preparing for sleep, Shana has been thinking and has decided. She had thought of what Chigusa said the week before and comes to further understand her feelings, or wants, to Yuji. She knows this has to be done in private, so she places Alastor down at the living room table, making sure there'll be no hindrance whatsoever; she doesn't want any occurrence that just spoils everything.

"What you're doing has to do something with Yuji, correct?" he asks. "Yes and I want to have privacy in this as I want to be certain nothing will ruin my moment. Alastor allow me to have my moment." Shana answers him. There was silence for a minute until Alastor responds, "Very well.", with a hint of reluctance in his tone. Alastor may already knew of Shana's feelings for Yuji even though he has little questions about it; perhaps he will let this be an opportunity to let Shana be with him as to let Yuji be part of the Flame Hazes, who knows.

With his to some extent approval, Shana thanked him and headed to the bathroom and gets dressed in her night wear, a simple long white t-shirt that Chigusa gave to her. Entering Yuji's room, she finds that he already is in his wear, a t-shirt and jeans chosen as his sleep wear. The lights were turned off and Shana locked the door behind her. Yuji doesn't want to stare much at Shana knowing her, but Shana inwardly wants him to look at her. "Shall we sleep then Shana?" Yuji asks as he moves to the side of his bed to give her room. She gave a nod as a response, but first there is one thing she'd want to do before settling in.

She gets to his bed and beside Yuji. "Hey Yuji, there's something I want to show you." Shana said. "Yeah?" he looks at her. Yuji took a silent note to see Shana's cheeks are getting redder. "Look, I know I may have been rough on you in the past and I'm not the prettiest type of girl, but you see...I...I'm..." Shana said slowly, struggling to get some words out as she feels her cheeks burning up.

"What I want to say is...Yuji, I..." Shana stuttered. 'Getting the words that I want is harder than I thought.' She thought. Shana was unable to speak as she gazed longingly into Yuji's grayish-blue eyes, holding here gaze there. Yuji looked at her, her face, her eyes and saw what she was feeling and sensed where this might be going.

"Shana, is there something you want?" he asked in which she responds with a nod. "Is it something I can give you?" he gets another nod from Shana. She unconsciously brought her face closer to his. Yuji can see her lips and they seem delicate. Their faces were so close with one another, their eyes locked on them. Shana can recall of what Chigusa said and figures she might as well do it as she had hidden her true feelings for too long and feels the urge to let it all out.

"Yuji, I want to say that...I...love you...Over the course of time I guess I'd fallen for you..." Shana admitted, her face red as the fires of her element. Yuji is a bit shocked, never thought to see the day Shana would say that considering her inability show her affections as his friend Hayato theorized.

"Shana, I...I...love you too. Over time as we work together and fought together side by side, and our friendship grew deep, I had begun developing feelings for you. Us being together through the trials enabled me to see you're special; as a result I slowly fall for you." Yuji told her.

Shana gave him a bright smile to which he returns. "Thank you Yuji. I'm somewhat glad to have met you." she put a hand on his cheek. Yuji then sensed what is happening as romance is filling the atmosphere; he thought this is sudden but he can't deny her of what she intends to do.

With all her true feelings bottled inside her for too long and wants them out immediately, Shana slowly let her face come forward, getting closer to him. 'Shana are you...?' Yuji feels cornered as he sees what Shana is doing. Then at last, her lips made contact with his. At first Yuji was surprised at the contact of her warm lips against his, but slowly surrendered to her touch. 'So this is what a kiss feels like...' Shana wondered in her mind, knowing her first ever experience at this.

She wrapped her arms delicately around Yuji's neck as she moaned when Yuji nibbled on her bottom lips. She parted her lips, feeling his tongue enter the warm cave of Shana's mouth. Shana moaned, feeling his tongue rub against hers; with either's tongue probing every depth of either's mouths.

Shana pulled his waist closer to her, pulling deeper into the kiss. She may not know yet about doing things in acts of affections, but instinct drove her on. The kiss was getting wilder as the fire inside them grows, and from their position, Yuji starts to lose control and getting turned on. Shana is getting wet, getting aroused, her panties getting soaked with her fluids that slowly leaks away.

Shana has been kissing Yuji for so long they don't realize they were running out of breath. They pulled out, panting heavily. They stare each other in the eye, noticing desire in their orbs. Both of them feel their arousal rising.

"Yuji, I want to show how much I love you. Let me show you how I feel." Shana said as she reaches out to cup his cheeks. Yuji interprets this she wants to make love. "Are you sure? You want to do this? I don't want to trouble you." Yuji is worried for her sake; once they do there was no turning back. "Don't worry. Please let's just do this." Shana reassures and insists to him, sounding almost demanding. That was all Yuji needed to push all doubts out of his mind.

He trailed his kisses down her neck and felt himself aroused, hearing Shana's soft moaning. His hands trailed down to Shana's thighs, slowly making their way up, pulling along with them, her long t-shirt. Yuji stopped his adventure and lifted Shana gently, letting them sit up at his bed, taking off her only wear and throwing it away, not caring where it went on the room.

Now for the first time, Yuji can see Shana almost naked in full explicit view, her white panties being her only remaining garment. Yuji took in a breath and his eyes widen as he marvels at her whole body, seeing how beautiful and even cute she can be. Her skin shines radiantly from the moon's light emanating from the window, the only light in his room. Shana is blushing mad with Yuji staring at her exposed body and has to resist the urge to cover her breasts to him or hit him for seeing her like this; she knew inwardly that people in-love do this. Her breasts were only average sized, not that big even though they grew only slightly in the past few years. Shana feels Yuji will not like her for having an undeveloped body.

"I know they're not big but it's all I have." Shana said. "Don't worry Shana, I like the way you are." Yuji reassures her. His hands slowly go to her breasts but is hesitant, fearing a backlash from her. "May I?" he asked. Shana takes his and lets it touch her breasts. "That's my answer. Please don't hold back for I too won't hold back. I'd kick your butt if you do." Shana gently replied, yet the tone seems forceful. "Very well." since this is what Shana wants, then he'll see to it to fulfill her wishes.

Her hands made their way to the bottom of Yuji's t-shirt and pulls it up, not breaking her eye contact with him. Yuji lifted his arms to help her remove it. Like what he did to her shirt, Shana cares less where it ends up in the room. Shana now sees the body of the one she loves, a fine hardened chest. Her hands goes forward to touch them, feeling it being hard and warm. Yuji slightly gasped from her touch. In return, his hand goes up to Shana's breast, flicking her nipple gently, squeezing her breast from time to time. Shana slightly moaned from his treatment; this feeling is all new to her, and she's liking it.

Shana then puts her arms around him, pressing her body against Yuji and kissing him with all her worth. She then fixes her position and straddles at his lap then kissed him like mad, wanting to further know about this love game. Yuji can feel her nipples touching his chest and Shana presses her chest and her little-average-sized breasts harder on him, desperate for contact. The two lovers then had a new move for Shana to learn, a tongue duel. They open their mouths and let their tongues go inside each other's warm wet caves and provoke a showdown. Their tongues clash wildly in either's mouths as their tongue duel ebbs back and forth; Shana flicked her tongue against her lover.

Shana begins to rub her body against his while both are still kissing each other deeply. Yuji moaned inside her mouth and Shana presses and rubs herself harder on him, wanting to silently prove that Yuji is hers. She kisses him until both are out of breaths. Later she pushes Yuji down at his bed and allow herself to be above of him.

She takes this moment to take off his pants, pulling them down and threw it somewhere, not caring where it will end up. She takes this moment to see her loved one's body; his skin glows from the moon's light that shines forth from the windows. Her loved one still has his boxers on but she can clearly notices a dent in his remaining garment, leaving Yuji a bit embarrassed under her gaze.

Both can feel their desire scorching within them. With that as their driving force, Yuji puts both his hands on the helm of her panties. "May I?" he asked to which Shana nodded with a reassuring smile. With permission approved he slowly brings it down. Shana gets a little impatient and helped him remove it from her swiftly then she threw it at the floor where she'll find it much later.

In return for this, Shana puts her hands on his boxers and slowly drags it down at him. Shana looks at his face for permission, to which Yuji gave without pause. Shana brings it down slowly, then when his shaft's out and in the open Shana speedily takes off his boxers and threw it anywhere. Shana looks at his full body, the light of the moon made it a pleasing view to her, to see him like this.

After a moment looking at his body, Shana goes down to Yuji with a deep kiss; their hot tongues lash and dance around either mouths while their naked bodies presses onto one another. Yuji can't help but to embrace her more, letting their skin make contact to one another. As she kisses him, Shana now knew of what love feels like; she understands it now and wants to spend a fun time with it on Yuji.

He then broke this as his air is nearing depletion, still underneath her. Yuji becomes bolder in his moves as he lets his hands moves from her back to her breasts. Shana moaned in the air as she feels the touch of his hands on her breasts. He massages them softly in circular rotations, causing her moans to slightly increase in volume. "Oh Yuji..." she holds her head up high and moan in pleasure, being in bliss by his touch.

His thumbs skillfully play with her nipples until they were completely erect and rock-solid. Yuji pushed her up so that they'll be in a sitting posture, then he sucks and licks her left breast and while stimulating the right. Some minutes later Yuji switched breasts and applies the same act. Shana moans in enjoyment and encourages her lover to keep continuing. Yuji then puts his face in between her breasts, licking and kissing its valley; he doesn't find it a problem with his girl to have this breast size not being that big because none of it matters. Shana can only sing out her pleasurable moans and sighs and of his name.

Yuji then turns around so he can be on top this time. Shana lies down with her arms by her sides, looking up into Yuji's eyes and smiles with confidence; her love for him glistens in her eyes. Yuji smiles back while looking at her slightly underdeveloped but beautiful body. The moon's light that reflects on her skin made her glow with radiance. "Shana, you look beautiful." Yuji can't help but be captivated by her. "Yuji..." she can't find the words to reply back to him. Even Shana felt powerless under the person she'd fallen in love with.

Yuji then again goes down to take and captures her lips, which Shana happily responds to. Then Yuji goes to her neck, kissing them while slowly going down, to her collar bone, chest, her belly and then down to her private area. Knowing Yuji is down there, she feels her cheeks burning red. Shana would've had the instinct of kicking him in the face for doing that, but she refrains herself as this is their moment together. Shana can only let him be and do as he pleases.

Yuji opened her two-folds, giving intense sensations on Shana. His thumb stimulates her clitoris while his index and middle finger slides inside her hole. Shana moaned very loud at his skillful actions. "Uhh!! Yuji!! Oh!!" she moans louder, pleasurably afflicted by his moves.

Yuji continued his treatment when he decides to insert 3 of his fingers in. His fingers stimulate her core; though it barely reached her g-spot, it's enough to make her moan and the pressure mounting. Knowing she may demand more, Yuji's left hand goes to her right breast and begin to fondle with it, attempting to make it ecstatic for her.

His actions made Shana moaned very loud. Yuji's 3 fingers play inside her clitoris, his instinct guiding him. Shana can only moan his name louder and feel this scorching ecstasy. Yuji continues his treatment until the pressure is rising, evidenced in Shana's rugged and shrill moans. It won't be long for Shana to scream in pleasure as her juices were released and goes into Yuji's waiting hands.

Yuji comes to lick her honey from his soaked hand, not wanting to let it be wasted. 'Shana tastes sweet...' Yuji thought to himself. Yuji goes up to face her to watch panting for her breath. They looked each other in the eye until Shana regains air. He then felt her hands around his neck and said, "Yuji...time for me to do my thing on you." Yuji can only nod.

Shana then flips Yuji over, her dominating over her lover. Her right hand goes down gently from his cheek, to his chest and down all the way to his manhood. Shana rubs his rod and testicles gently, making Yuji writhe and moan in pleasure under her. "So he felt good if I do that huh." Shana thought to herself, seeing that her little actions on this particular organ would bring him intense pleasure.

Shana plays with his rod for a few moments before intensifying her moves, applying with some force and effort. Yuji writhes in pleasure under her, moaning and grunting, his breathing ragged. Shana continues to do this until at last Yuji couldn't hold anymore, just like the way she felt as her dams give way. Yuji screamed as his manhood erupts cum all over her hand. Shana licks his juices all up from the palm of her soaked hand. 'He tastes so sweet...go figures...' Shana thought, taking it all in her mouth while savoring his taste.

Shana looks down at him, seeing her loved one panting for air. She caresses his cheek, looks at him lovingly at his eyes. Shana then kissed him deeply, afterwards breaks the kiss for air and go down to his neck. She goes further down to his chest, cuddling her face into it to immerse in his masculinity. With his shaft pressing against her vagina, Shana can feel the need to let him in rising; her womanhood is aching for him.

"Yuji, I want you bad." Shana points out to her private region. "It's aching bad, do something about it." she told him and Yuji knows what she meant. Judging from what she said, she doesn't know much about sex. "Alright then, I'll show you." Yuji fixes their arrangement by flipping her around to let him be on top.

Yuji prepares himself for entry. "You sure you're ready?" Yuji asked in a caring tone. "Yes..." her tone indicates her choice is final. With that granted Shana readies herself for his intrusion. Once their positions were proper, Yuji slowly let his tip enter her tight and warm core. He goes a bit further and reaches her hymen. Shana nods at him, mouthing a "just do it", giving him a go-ahead. With an in-take of breath, Yuji shoved forward, breaching her hymen, her virginity now his.

Shana grits her teeth as she felt like multiple daggers pierced at her delicate part, but Shana is strong and can endure this. Knowing she's in pain, Yuji stays still for some minutes, letting her adjust. "Yuji..." Shana started to move against him as the pain slowly converts into pleasure, and its blissful sensation continues to rise.

Her movements begins to pick up speed, her moans are increasing in volume. Shana seizes his hands and placed them on her breasts, wanting to double the pleasure. She wrapped her legs tighter on his hips, trying to make him go deeper and leave no room for escape. Yuji's thrusts intensify to the point it became as intense as a jackhammer. Yuji's hand kneads her breast while the other hand twitches the solid nipples on the other.

Yuji then stops fondling her breasts and puts his hands on her shoulders to concentrate on the thrusts, with him to be near her neck level. Shana moans more and more until it's up to the point it echoes throughout his room. She had placed her hands on his head and neck, clinging on to him dearly; she revels in feeling her skin against his. As they move into one another, the lovers looked at each other eye to eye.

Her moans gets louder as Yuji becomes bolder and going deeper, hitting her g-spot every time. Shana then pulls him for a deep kiss, their tongues dancing and duels each other while trading each other's spit. She wrapped her legs tighter, needing him to go deeper. His hand that was on her breast now moves behind her. Both moaned in the kiss as the two tastes each other's saliva, and Shana takes a liking to the taste of Yuji. Her hands that holds his head and neck tightens as she clutches on him as Yuji thrusts gets harder and faster.

They break their kiss some minutes later when the pleasure just intensifies more and they need air. "Ahhh! Yuji!!" Shana screamed out when they broke their kiss; Yuji thrust into her steadily, hard and deep, seeing that Shana's enjoying this. "Yuji! Harder! Go faster!" complying to her wishes, his speed and pace steadily increases to high levels, already sending the two of them to this Nirvana feeling. To get in harder, he puts his feet and uses it as a leverage to have the momentum.

Yuji's deep grunts and Shana's shrilling moans fills the room with this ecstatic duet from each thrust Yuji makes. Shana thrust back downwards to meet him, wanting to let them have this fun. Both held each other tight, going in for this amazing experience they're taking pleasure in. Shana's nipples scrape the hard and fleshy landscape of his chest; with her breasts this size, Shana presses her chest more into his. Yuji and Shana now at last had proven their true feelings by doing this; them now consummate their love.

When both sense nearing their release, their thrusts were at a crazy level; her thrusts doing deep penetrations. "AHH!! Yuji!!!" Shana screamed as she holds her loved one tighter. "Uh! Shana! It's getting close...I'm going to...!" Yuji could not hold out from the coming release as the pressure builds and he can't contain anymore. Shana drives herself hard to get that natural high; she didn't knew of it but she wants this release. The dams now give way and it all comes gushing out.

"SHANA!!!"

"YUJI!!!"

They screamed as they spill their honeys to one another. At the moment of their climax, both of them hold each other very tight from the spasms of their incredible release. As their spasms die down, they take moment to catch their breath. Yuji fell at her, catching his breath back. He can hear her heart beating in a rapid rate.

Shana embraces him tight, not wanting to let him go this soon. When he brought his to look at her she again seized his lips for another kiss while her hand lets him touch her left breast this time. Their tongues dance in their love routine, their lips locked very tight. They pull out once they're out of breath again. They enjoy the love making they were doing and both wanted more.

"Shana would you like to go on for more?" Yuji asked. "Yeah, 'course I do. It really feels good, I've never felt anything like it." Shana answered. He turns so that Shana will be on top of him, giving her a chance, a shot at doing this. "I now show you my concealed feelings Yuji, one that's kept hidden for a lengthy time." Shana told him as she goes down to kiss him again.

Yuji wraps his arms around her as she also embraces him tight like before; Shana also rubs her body up and down on him. Shana moves her hips into him, going in for the second try of the night. She then goes to his neck, inhaling the masculine and hard scent of his being.

Shana goes up and down which picks up speed in a short time. She goes up to Yuji and holds wraps her arms behind him and moving onward into him, with Yuji moving to meet her thrusts that will intensify. He holds her tight with his arms around her, his hands going anywhere they want. Yuji now enjoys the immense ecstasy Shana's giving him; now its Yuji turn to moan. Shana is pleased to hear him like this. Shana keeps up the pace, not wanting to disappoint her mage and giving him nothing short of pleasure. Once more the intensity builds up and they orgasm again.

"Uhh Shana!!"

"Ahh Yuji!!"

"I can feel it...I, I'm gonna..."

"Come on, I want it!!!"

Shana thrusts harder into Yuji, wanting to give both of them another blissful release. Yuji pulls Shana down and suppresses their screams by a deep kiss; Shana gladly responds by locking her lips to him. They thrust into each other with sheer zeal until their low regions exploded from the ecstasy. Their juices had come to soak their hips while their screams were suppressed by their deep kiss. They weren't kissing but they hold their lips to one another as they soon break off for air.

Shana lied down on Yuji, taking a momentary rest after their second orgasm. Her left hand holds Yuji's right hand while her right gently caresses his chest and then his cheek. Shana looks at him lovingly, seeing the moon's light that made him look charming. They rested for some minutes, regaining energy for their tired bodies. Shana and Yuji looked at each other directly, looking at one another with deep love shining in their eyes as confirmed earlier.

Yuji then sat up at his bed, Shana goes along as she now straddle his lap. Yuji takes a moment to look at Shana's lovely figure. The moon's light glistens on her naked form from the sweat, making her look stunningly pretty. 'She looks beautiful under the moonlight...' Yuji said in his thoughts. Later he broke the silence. "Shana do you want a one more go?" Yuji asked. "Very well, it is fun. It wouldn't hurt for going a last round." Shana replied.

Yuji positions himself to be comfortable, then Yuji goes inside her wet and hot core. Shana writhes and moans in pleasure as she clings on him tight. His right hand still holds her left hand while his free hand goes around her body to touch her and holding her as tight as he could while doing this. Shana puts her right hand on his neck and her legs secure themselves around his waist, holding them tight like before. Yuji's free hand now goes to her right breast, giving Shana extra pleasure.

Yuji goes to her neck to kiss it, with Shana moaning his name clearly, and then he goes up to kiss her. Their tongues clashed again while trading more of their drool. She just gladly offers her being to Yuji and him alone. Yuji rams in deeper and harder while his free left hand squeezes her right breast, making Shana moaned loud within Yuji's mouth. Minutes later he parted his lips from her, now going focus on hammering in her. "YUJI!!!" Shana screamed out, the pleasure is so intense.

Yuji likes the view of Shana being like this; her face shows intense enjoyment and her writhing in pleasure while holding him. Yuji continued to stimulate her breast and doing deep and hard thrusts, thumping at her g-spot every time. Shana holds him as strongly, her legs wrapped tight on his waist and grinds her crotch against his, dying to get him in deeper. They felt nothing but hot pleasure that is engulfing them. Yuji grunted and moaned along with Shana's moans and screams that fill up his room.

"Oh Yuji! I love you! There I said it!"

"Shana!! Aaahh!!"

Now the pleasure has reached sky high. Yuji's thrusts became extreme. Shana presses and rubs her body harder on him. Shana now feels the pressure rising and is almost to her edge. She is close to her euphoric release and is enjoying every second as the inevitable explosion drew closer fast. And then it happened as her walls clenched around his erection and both let out a scream. Their systems again let loose a momentary eruption of cum, spilling it all into one another.

"SHANAAAAA!!!"

"YUJIIIIII!!!"

Both released their loads into one another for the third time. Their climax sends their bodies' muscles into a little spasm, which made them hold to each other very tight. Yuji falls forward at his bed, to her chest, panting in exhaustion with his head in between her breasts. Shana still embraces and holds Yuji like a precious treasure, tired and weary from this great experience.

"Shana..." Yuji murmured breathless.

"Yuji..." Shana muttered softly.

After regaining their air, Shana goes up to kiss his lips once more. Yuji happily responds to his kiss. Their lips locked, tongues dancing once more and exchanging saliva; they routinely press their bodies into each other. When they're deprived of air again and exhaustion now taken hold of them, Yuji falls and lays down to her side. Shana spoons him as he catches his breath back.

"That was great Yuji. You're great." she said breathless. "Yeah." Yuji replied, smiling sweetly at her. "I really had a great time today." Yuji said to her. "So have I. And I thank you." Shana replied, smiling a bit more. They look at each other in their eyes for a while until their eyelids become heavy. Yuji yawned and places his arms behind her. Shana puts the blankets over them and places him in her embrace as she prepares to sleep with the one she loves the most.

"Good night Yuji. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Good night Shana. I love you too."

They then fall to slumber easily, still connected to one another, them in each other's secured arms. One of their hands moves so they can hold each other in their sleep. Yuji sleeps while Shana locks him protectively with her other arm like he's fragile, and will protect him no matter what, not allowing anything to go near him as he sleeps peacefully.

As he prepares to go to dreamland with his beloved Shana, Yuji remembers her loud moans and cries. 'I think mom and dad have heard it...' Yuji thought, wondering if anyone had heard what they're doing and remembering how his parents have done this when they're young.

* * *

Meanwhile in his parents' room, Kantaro and Chigusa lie in each others arms, them too in the nude. "Kinda reminds you when we're young huh?" Chigusa said to her husband. "Yeah, I can't blame Yuji for that. We were like that in the past." Kantaro replied to his wife. "Don't tell Yuji and Shana about it; they're probably be embarrassed as we are before." Chigusa reminded him. "Yes I won't bring the subject up. So we might be grandparents soon?" Kantaro pointed about it.

"Seems so, I don't mind. I think it's great for us. Now let's sleep, you got some work tomorrow."

"Right then, good night."

"Good night darling."

---------------

Yuji and Shana slept together in peace, all boundaries around them are gone and their destinies meet and interlocked, their love that burns bright for they're meant to be together.

**END**

* * *

_I hope my first fic of 2010 turns out well. I know there some ridiculous stuff here and a few scenes but it turns out be alright. A friend cheered me to make this and he helped out a little so there's a little cooperated work here, and he kinda has some to learn about writing fanfics, but it turns out to be ok._

_I hope you like it since I want to make a simple, straightforward but good Yuji x Shana lemon. No flames please!_

_PS: Just wanna say this: I've been thinking, since Bleach is showing on Animax and it made me wonder, imagine if the cast of Bleach are involved in Shakugan (I won't make a fic of this though, tough for me to make a story of this kind). That'd be cool and awesome since I notice some sort of similarity. I just wanna mention this and share my ideas, it's nothing special, but it's cool and to give you a little word of it._


End file.
